A New Car?
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YeWook - 1shot - Boys Love / "Aku tak perlu benda itu. Sungguh. Ini terlalu.." Ryeowook terdiam sejenak, mencari kata yang tepat, "berlebihan" / "Berlebihan?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan alis terangkat. "Ini hanya sebuah mobil, sayang" / Sebelum Ryeowook sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yesung telah meraih pinggangnya dan menarik tubuhnya.


_Summary :_

_"Aku tak perlu benda itu. Sungguh. Ini terlalu.." Ryeowook terdiam sejenak, mencari kata yang tepat, "berlebihan"_

_"Berlebihan?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan alis terangkat. "Ini hanya sebuah mobil, sayang"_

_Sebelum Ryeowook sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yesung telah meraih pinggangnya dan menarik tubuhnya._

_..._

_..._

_**Note :** Dengan menggandeng tangan kecil Kim Jong Woon, saya mengucapkan "Saya lupa edit dibeberapa kalimat akhir pas mau **The End.** K__esalahan tentang Tipe Mobil Ryeowook._ Jika kalian berteman dengan saya di FB, saya menulis BMW series 320i. Tapi disini masih Audi."

_Maaf atas ketidaktelitian saya.._

_..._

_..._

Enno KimLee Presents

**A New Car...?**

Main Cast : YeWook

Slight : Dalma, Hyungsik, SiBum.

Rate : T

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, fluffy, alur lambat

Don't Like..? Don't Read..

If you've read, please leave a comment

It's easy, Right?

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YeWook saling memiliki.._

_YeWook masih terikat SMEnt.._

_YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper.._

_Tapi Yesung punya saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma_

* * *

Mata Ryeowook terbelalak lebar. Tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka, shock. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya, tetapi benda itu masih berada di sana, di pekarangan rumahnya. Sebaliknya, lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya menatap Ryeowook dengan tersenyum geli.

"Apa-apaan sih Yesung hyung?" Seru Ryeowook saat melihat benda asing di pekarangan rumahnya.

"Kan hyung sudah bilang, itu hadiah untukmu" jawab Yesung, lelaki yang menatap Ryeowook.

"Aku tak perlu benda itu. Sungguh. Ini terlalu.." Ryeowook terdiam sejenak, mencari kata yang tepat, "berlebihan"

"Berlebihan?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan alis terangkat. "Ini hanya sebuah mobil, sayang"

"Hanya? Yeah~ aku tau. Bagi seseorang seperti Kim Jong Woon, yang membuka sebuah cafe Mouse Rabbit, toko kacamata Why Style, Handle & Gratel, ini hanya sebuah mobil dan.."

Sebelum Ryeowook sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yesung telah meraih pinggangnya dan menarik tubuhnya. Jantung Ryeowook berdegub kencang saat tubuh Yesung menempel pada tubuhnya. Getaran samar menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

Ryeowook mendongak, agar dapat menatap wajah Yesung. Mata hitam jernih itu menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut dan intens. Pandangan yang selalu membuat tubuh Ryeowook seakan meleleh.

"Tak ada yang berlebihan untuk kekasih kecilku ini. Lagi pula, ini juga untuk keamananmu, sayang" Yesung menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengendalikan reaksi naluriah yang muncul saat merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan tubuh Ryeowook yang menempel padanya.

"Hyung tak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu. Cukup kejadian itu saja" lanjut Yesung seraya mempererat rengkuhannya pada tubuh Ryeowook.

Mata coklat Ryeowook yang menatapnya lembut, membuat debaran jantungnya kian bertalu. Bibir mungil Ryeowook yang sedikit terbuka, membuat Yesung sedikit susah menelan salivanya.

"Kejadian itu sudah setahun berlalu. Lagi pula aku masih bisa memakai mobil appa, masih bisa di antar oleh Dalma nuna dan ah! Apakah hyung sudah tak mau lagi mengantar-jemputku?" Gumaman Ryewook berubah jadi sebuah teriakan saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

"Sstt~ mana mungkin aku tak mau mengantar jemputmu. Cukup sekali aku melupakan janjiku, membiarkanmu terjebak dalam mobil" ujar Yesung seraya menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir mungil Ryeowook.

...

...

Ryeowook menjulurkan tangan, berusaha menyingkirkan embun yang menutupi kaca mobilnya. Sudah dua hari hujan deras mengguyur Seoul dan tampaknya hari ini cuaca masih tak bersahabat. Baru sepuluh menit ia meninggalkan rumah, hujan kembali turun.

Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi kemudi saat lampu jalan berwarna merah. Ia mengumpat ketika mengingat tadi Hyungsik mengabarkan tentang ujian seni musik yang dimajukan jam nya. Seharusnya ujian diadakan pukul dua siang nanti, tapi dosen Lee yang ada urusan mendadak, memajukan jadwal ujian mereka.

Sebagai mahasiswa tahun kedua dan terpilih sebagai ketua grup musik, Ryeowook tak mau membuat nama baiknya tercemar hanya karna dosen memberinya kelonggaran untuk mengikuti ujian susulan jika memang dibutuhkan. Tapi ini kan hanya hujan, jadi Ryeowook tak mengambil kesempatan itu.

Tak lama, lampu jalan berwarna hijau, dan ia pun melajukan mobilnya dengan perlahan. Menambah kecepatan saat ia rasa jalanan lengang. Tak mungkin Ryeowook mau datang ujian terlambat kan?

...

...

Saat ini Ryeowook sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama Hyungsik, teman sekelasnya di jurusan musik. Mereka berdua terlihat akrab dan memang begitu kenyataannya. Percakapan mereka terpotong saat ponsel Ryeowook yang tergeletak di atas meja berdering.

"Yeobseo" ujar Ryeowook ketika ia menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya.

"..."

"Baiklah. Jam 7 malam di rumahku. Aku tunggu, hyungie"

"Yesung hyung, ia ingin makan masakanku." Jelas Ryeowook saat melihat tatapan ingin tahu dari Hyungsik.

**..Pukul 5:00 PM KST..**

Hujan sudah berhenti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ryeowook segera mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja makan dan melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia merutuki dirinya yang ketiduran setelah pulang dari ujian musik jam tiga tadi. Dan terbangun pukul setengah lima sore, padahal ia belum membeli bahan masakan untuk nanti malam.

Setelah tiba di swalayan yang berjarak lima blok dari rumahnya, Ryeowook segera mengambil bahan yang akan dimasaknya nanti. Sekotak daging ayam, sebungkus jamur, sebungkus tahu, beberapa ikat daun bawang, sekantung bakso ikan, beberapa buah wortel dan lobak, beberapa butir telur. Dua kotak susu coklat, sekotak susu vanila, beberapa buah apel dan jeruk. Tak lupa bumbu dapur untuk melengkapi rasa masakannya

Setelah membayar, Ryeowook segera membawa masuk belanjaannya kedalam mobil ketika dirasakan bahwa rintik hujan mulai turun lagi.

...

...

"Yesung hyung~" gumam lirih Ryeowook. Saat ini Ryeowook menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan takut.

"Bodoh! Harusnya tadi aku tak pergi ke cafe itu!" Ia mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini dan melipat kedua lengannya di atas kemudi dengan kepala tertunduk.

Ryeowook kemudian melirik jam digital yang terpajang di dashboard mobil appa nya. Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 06:15 pm . Berarti ia sudah terjebak dalam mobil selama hampir setengah jam! "Huh~" Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya, kesal.

Suara ketukan pada kaca mobilnya membuat Ryeowook tersentak. Ia segera menegakkan duduknya dan menoleh kearah suara. Seorang lelaki paruh baya nampak dan mengisyaratkan untuk membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, anak muda?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"Nee Ahjussi. Aku tak apa"

"Dari tadi kuperhatikan, kau menepikan mobilmu cukup lama"

"Eh? Itu, mesinnya tiba-tiba mati dan aku menunggu montir dari bengkel"

"Ahh, begitu rupanya. Baiklah, jika kau butuh sesuatu. Ahjussi ada di tenda itu" ujar lelaki paruh baya itu seraya menunjuk sebuah tenda mie ramen tak jauh dari tempatnya menepikan mobil.

Ryeowook mengucap terima kasih dan kembali menutup kaca mobilnya. Sebenarnya ia berbohong, ia belum menghubungi bengkel. Ia ingin sekali menghubungi kekasihnya itu, tapi mengingat percakapan di telepon tadi siang, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku tak boleh menyusahkah Yesung hyung. Aku harus jadi kekasih yang tak manja dan bisa diandalkan" gumam Ryeowook.

Ryeowook kembali memutar kunci kontaknya, mencoba menyalahkannya lagi, namun mobilnya tetap tak bereaksi. Akhirnya ia membuat posisi kursi kemudinya agak kebelakang, bersandar dan memejamkan mata. "Mungkin mesinnya kepanasan. Akan kucoba nanti lagi" pikir Ryeowook.

...

...

Yesung baru saja merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk apartementnya saat ia menyadari getaran ponsel di saku celananya. Dengan malas, ia mengeluarkan ponsel itu dan menempelkannya ditelinga.

"Apakah Ryeowookie ada di apartementmu?" Sebuah pertanyaan langsung dari suara yang agak familiar terdengar ditelinganya.

"Dalma nuna? Tidak nuna" jawab Yesung yang kini telah terduduk ditepi ranjangnya.

"Lalu kemana dia? Tadi ia bilang akan masak untukmu, Yesung." Ucapan Dalma menyentak kesadaran Yesung. Ia lupa bahwa malam ini meminta Ryeowook memask untuknya.

"Akan kucari dia nuna." Ujar Yesung dan langsung mematikan telponnya.

Yesung segera beranjak menuju ruang tengah dan menyambar kunci mobil kemudian berjalan tergesa. "Aku lupa. Hah! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan janji dengannya!" Umpat Yesung saat mulai melajukan audi hitam metaliknya.

...

...

Ryeowook yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya segera mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering nyaring. "Ya~" ujarnya dengan suara sedikit parau, khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Baby-ah, kau dimana? Mengapa suaramu begitu? Katakan pada hyung, kau baik-baik sajakan?" Ujar Yesung dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"Uhm~ " Ryeowook tampak ragu mengatakannya. "..Di distrik Apujeung, hyung. Mobilku mogok"

"Aktifkan GPS di ponselmu. Hyung akan menjemputmu segera"

Ryeowook kembali menyapukan pandangannya pada sekelilingnya. Rasa dingin meresapi tubuh mungilnya. Penghangat mobil tak bisa menyala karna mobilnya pun tak bisa menyala, mogok, jadi Ryeowook hanya bisa menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Ryeowook melirik lagi jam digital di dashboard, kini waktu menunjukkan 08:45 pm. Berarti cukup lama ia tertidur di dalam mobilnya yang mogok. "Lapar~ Dingin~" gumamnya lirih dan mengambil sweater putihnya di jok belakang.

Suara ketukan pada kaca mobil membuatnya terlonjak. Tapi kemudian menghadirkan senyum samar di wajah Ryeowook. "Yesung hyung~" ujarnya dan langsung memeluk erat Yesung setelah membuka pintu.

Ryeowook mengusapkan pipi tirusnya pada perut Yesung. Pasalnya saat ini Yesung masih berdiri, sedangkan Ryeowook masih duduk dibalik kemudi. "Yesung hyung~ Dingin hyung~" lirih Ryeowook.

Yesung segera melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Ryeowook. Ia menarik Ryeowook berdiri dan segera membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil di belakang mobil Ryeowook. Yesung segera menghidupkam pemanas dan menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Belanjaanku, hyung" ujar Ryeowook yang merasa Yesung mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Yesung menghentikan laju mobilnya persis disamping mobil Ryeowook. "Kita akan menunggu montir dari bengkel langgananku. Kau tunggu sebentar. Hyung akan memindahkan belanjaanmu"

...

...

Yesung mengantarkan Ryeowook ke rumahnya dan langsung membawanya ke meja makan. Tadi di jalan, Yesung membeli makan karna Ryeowook mengeluh lapar. Kini mereka sedang berdua di kamar Ryeowook, tenang saja, appa, umma dan nuna Ryeowook percaya pada Yesung.

"Maafkan hyung, baby. Hyung lupa ada janji makan malam denganmu. Sore tadi setelah selesai meeting, Siwon mengajakku ke pameran lukisan di.."

"Aku tahu bahwa dia masih menyukaimu hyung. Walau dia sudah bersama Kibum, tapi aku masih melihat tatapan sayangnya untukmu" ucapan Yesung terpotong oleh ucapan Ryeowook.

Tadinya Ryeowook tak mempermasalahkan tentang kekasihnya yang lupa akan janjinya. Toh ia juga salah, karna sempat ketiduran dan mampir ke cafe padahal waktu sudah sore. Tapi ketika mendengar nama Siwon, entah mengapa ia merasa kesal.

Siwon, ia adalah sunbae Ryeowook di kampus dan pekerja magang di cafe Yesung. Lelaki itu terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Yesung dan membuat Ryeowook ngambek sebulan penuh. Salahkan Yesung yang terlalu jujur pada kekasih mungilnya itu, segala sesuatu ia ceritakan semua.

"Tapi cinta dan sayangku hanya untukmu, Kim Ryeowook~" ujar Yesung dengan nada menggoda.

Aish~ Ryeowook benci jika Yesung hyungnya sudah bertingkah seperti ini. Yesung hyungnya yang menggodanya.

"Janji~ kau tak boleh terlalu baik padanya. Bagaimana jika kau lama-lama luluh dengan sikapnya?"

"Aku janji. Janji setiaku. Setiaku hanya untuk kekasih mungilku, Kim Ryeowook"

* * *

"Mana kutahu. Mungkin saat nanti kau bertemu Siwon hyung lagi, kau melupakanku, lagi" lirih Ryeowook setelah ia mengingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu.

"Tidak. Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku mohon baby-ah, jangan berkata seperti itu lagi."

Ryeowook menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yesung dan kemudian tersenyum dalam dekapannya. "Aku hanya bercanda hyung. Itupun kesalahanku. Maaf karna sempat tak percaya padamu" ujar Ryeowook lalu mengecup bibir Yesung yang terkatup rapat.

_"Ya! Can you both do it inside?"_

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya. "Pengganggu datang." gerutunya dengan wajah yang merona.

Yesung tertawa geli melihat ulah nuna dari kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba datang, mengganggu moment manisnya dengan Ryeowook. "Dalma nuna datang di saat tak tepat" bisik Yesung ditelinga Ryeowook.

"Kita coba mobil barumu, yuk" ajak Yesung seraya menggenggam jemari Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum malu, lalu mengangguk. Dibiarkannya Yesung menggenggam tangannya menghampiri mobil barunya.

Mobil BMW 3 series keluaran terbaru berwarna putih dengan kap terbuka. BMW 320i. Sangat elegan, sesuai dengan karakternya.

**..The End..**

* * *

**a/n :**

**Ide ini muncul setelah si Kim Chan memberitahukan bahwa Kim Ryeowook sudah bawa mobil sendiri.**

**Dan setelah liat mobilnya, aigoo.. knp pakai kaca film huh? Tak bisa lihat 'isi'nya #opss**

**Hey baby! Hati-hati, Okey!**

**Ps :** Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa melihat ffku di Blogku terlebih dahulu sebelum aku publish disini

wwwdotzheyrasky73dotwordpressdotcom (ganti tulisan **dot** dengan **tanda titik**)

**Dan untuk yang telah mereview FF Our Holiday, jeongmal gumawoo~**

**raerimchoi :: ryeofha2125 :: GaemMing :: cloud prince :: EternalClouds2421 :: KimSangJoon36 :: Evil Roommate :: niisaa9 :: Guest :: Yuzuki Chaeri :: Kim Sooyeon :: R'Rin4869 :: jongwookie :: ririn chubby  
**

**Gimme Your Review, Again…?**


End file.
